


Sex Acts of Life

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel has nice long fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Acts of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobefarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/gifts).



> cuz Iwan Lewis has nice long fingers... (i am not jehan I am Not Jehan)

Bahorel’s hands had always been beautiful. Fingers long and slender, skin smooth and warm; their movements elegant and graceful. He had always taken care of his hands, much in the same way they took care of others. In this case, Jehan.

They sat together on the bed they shared, Jehan on Bahorel’s lap, legs wrapped lazily around his waist. They hadn’t lost any time shedding their clothes, piled together on the floor next to the bed. Now was the time they took it slow. Exploring each other, caressing and petting one another. Lips on lips, lips on skin.

Jehan moved slightly, breaking the connection between their bodies, reaching for Bahorel’s hand.

He splayed the fingers out, stretching Bahorel’s right hand to its limit, smoothing his thumb and fingers over the muscles in Bahorel’s palm, feeling the tendons in each of those glorious fingers. Jehan closed his eyes as he took a digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Bahorel moaned.

Jehan smiled as he let the finger slide from his mouth, only to move onto the next. Bahorel’s left hand groped Jehan’s ass, strong fingers kneading the flesh, pulling Jehan close again while he continued to teasingly wet each one. Bahorel kissed along Jehan’s collar bone, hips rolling up, trying to find friction.

Licking broadly over Bahorel’s palm, Jehan breathed, “I want you inside me.”

Bahorel groaned against Jehan’s neck and nodded, leaning back to lay on the bed, but he stopped Bahorel with a tug at the hand he still grasped. “I want your fingers inside me. If I could, I’d take your whole hand.”

“Oh, God, Jehan, yes,” Bahorel whispered reverently before kissing him harshly. Using both hands this time, Bahorel tugged Jehan down. He broke away long enough to roll them over, weight settling comfortably against Jehan. The next kiss was less demanding, as if Bahorel were reveling in the moment, drawing it out, until Jehan bit impatiently as his bottom lip.

Bahorel growled and shifted to grab the lube from the nightstand. He licked and kissed his way adoringly down Jehan’s body, sucking at each dark nipple, tracing the lines of his muscles with lips and tongue. Jehan moaned, arching up into every touch, legs splayed wide for Bahorel to lay between them. He mouthed over the crease of Jehan’s thigh, nuzzled at Jehan’s cock, making his way to Jehan’s balls.

Sloppy and slick, Bahorel’s tongue didn’t miss a spot; Jehan could feel his balls tightening under the attention. Bahorel’s right hand closed over them, fingers running through the spit and trailing down to Jehan’s perineum. Dragging a fingertip across the wet skin, Bahorel rubbed lightly over Jehan’s hole.

“Please, Bahorel,” Jehan curled a hand in Bahorel’s hair and tugged until he looked up. His pupils were blown wide, mouth slack, panting breath ghosting over Jehan’s skin. Voice thick with lust, Jehan warned, “Don’t tease.”

Without looking away, Bahorel flipped the lube open and dribbled some over the fingers of his right hand, letting Jehan watch as he spread it with his thumb. Tossing the bottle to the bed, Bahorel’s left hand gripped Jehan’s thigh, biting into the skin and pressing Jehan open even wider. The middle finger of his other hand easily breached Jehan’s furled muscle and sank deep.

Breathing out a soft moan, Jehan relaxed into the stretch and tilted his hips up into the thrusts that followed, hands clawing at the sheets.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jehan chanted once the movements became smooth. His head fell back, eyes clenched shut to savor the sensations. Bahorel curled his finger up and sought out Jehan’s sensitive spot, rubbing over it lightly. Jehan jerked and whimpered as the pleasure radiated out along sensitive nerves.

Withdrawing the finger slowly, Bahorel tugged at Jehan’s rim and added a second. It spread Jehan even more, eliciting an appreciative moan as his hips rolled, cock aching and beginning to leak where it lay on his stomach. Bahorel worked them in and out, deep and quick, curling at times to leave him gasping for breath.

“More,” Jehan urged. Bahorel instantly obeyed, scissoring his fingers, stretching and prying Jehan apart until he could fit in three fingertips. They eased into Jehan slowly, allowing him time to adjust, but Jehan wanted, “More!”

He looked down to catch Bahorel’s frown of concern. Jehan huffed his irritation and shoved his hips up, shoving himself on the fingers inside him, “You’re not going to break me.”

Bahorel bowed his head for a moment, looking up at Jehan through his hair and lashes to say, “You have such a pretty... opening. I don’t want to break you, hurt you, mar you in any way. Jehan, I--”

Jehan shushed Bahorel, laying back with a sigh. “Fine, in your own time, but I want to--” he gasped when Bahorel went back to stretching him, “To take your whole hand someday.”

Bahorel pressed a kiss to Jehan’s inner thigh, rubbing his cheek over the fine hair and sensitive skin, and Jehan could feel his smile. Smiling is good, smiling meant Bahorel wasn’t going to treat him like fragile glass. He went back to finger fucking Jehan, leaning all his weight on his left forearm, taking Jehan’s straining cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” he gasped and Bahorel gave a chuckle, always amused when he made Jehan curse, sound vibrating straight through Jehan. His fingers slowed, matching the pace as he began to bob his head.

Burying a hand in Bahorel’s hair, Jehan rocked between his mouth and fingers, all words, even thoughts, lost to the searing rush of pleasure. That’s not to say he was silent. No, he moaned and whined at the delicious torment, about to give into it, let it all sweep him away, when Bahorel paused to ease his pinky finger in with the others, ever so carefully pressing, up to his palm.

Yes, this is what Jehan had wanted. Oh, the stretch of it initially hurt, but Bahorel had worked him up to this, and it was better than he had imagined. Filled to capacity, muscles stretched wide around Bahorel, all four of his long lithe fingers buried deep, thumb rubbing against Jehan’s perineum as the tips skim over that spot inside, making Jehan’s toes curl, breathe hitch, hands balling into fists, nails biting into his palm. It was an overload, a heady surge of release that Bahorel rode and directed. 

Jehan came with a shout that might have began as Bahorel’s name but ended in desperate gasps for air. Bahorel let him thrust deep into his throat, sucking Jehan dry as nimble fingers teased the last of Jehan’s orgasm from his trembling body.

Collapsing spent against the bed, Jehan moaned softly as Bahorel’s fingers slid free, and strained to keep his eyes open, to watch Bahorel, who moved, kneeling now between Jehan’s thighs, fisting his dick. That was a lovely sight, watching Bahorel’s eyes raking over his lewd sprawl, seeing him shake and mouth Jehan’s name as his come painted Jehan’s stomach.

Bahorel laid against him and they kissed with the last of their energy. Shifting onto their sides, they fell asleep like that, a nice mid afternoon nap, waking later to take a shower before going out to meet their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from a song titled 'when you sleep' by the band cake. yeah.


End file.
